In the recent past, vehicular equipment has been provided to enable the reception by the driver of positional location services through a combined voice and data cellular phone equipped with a GPS receiver input, enabling the driver to call a central service center over a personal cellular phone to provide directions, safety services or security services to the driver of the vehicle. Among such products are “Onster” by General Motors, the Ford “Rescu”, and Media Management's “Caring”, among others. The current industry requires the owner of the car to pay a hardware fee for a vehicular telephone-GPS equipment, an activation fee for this second phone, a recurring monthly fee (which varies from $20-$25.00), and, additionally, a fee for usage, such as paying for the call by the minute or the service. These numerous required fees have disadvantageously mitigated against the anticipated, but not as yet currently attained, commercial success hoped for in these products. The after-market also has been offering a combined voice and data cellular phone with a GPS module to accomplish these services in the same manner.
In accordance with the novel concepts of the present invention, on the other hand, through a novel separation of voice and data aspects of the equipment and services, the inhibiting charges and costs underlying present-day offerings are eliminated, and a breakthrough, promising much wider acceptance of this technology, now appears in the offing.